


Late Night Study Session

by star_lemonade



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Demon?Moonbin, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: Shortly before your exam you have an unexpected visitor.Warning: tiny cut and mentions of blood
Relationships: Moon Bin/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Late Night Study Session

The clock on you desk showed the time in big orange numbers. 1 am.  
You sighed leaning back in your chair. Your last exam for this semester was in two days- Tomorrow you corrected yourself- but you spent the last hour or so mindlessly doodling on the side of your notebook while reading the same page over and over without understanding anything. You ran your hands through your hair and got up. Maybe eating something would help.

  
You left your room and went to the kitchen. The apartment was silent and peaceful. Your flat mates had all left for home except one who was sleeping elsewhere today. You had not even bother to ask where. You opened the door of the refrigerator just to find it exactly how you left it yesterday: mostly empty. Everyone had taken or thrown out the food they had had so you could not even lent some from them. You grabbed the last coke and closed the fridge again. Looking around the kitchen a fruit bowl caught your eye. There were three apples inside and you decided this was better than not eating anything. With the coke, the Apple and a knife you went back to your room.

  
It was only illuminated by the lamp on you desk and as you sat down you thought about turning on the ceiling light. It was much brighter and may help you awake up.  
You took a sip from the coke savoring the sweetness. The caffeine would hopefully help you concentrate.  
On the wall next to your desk you had pinned some photos of friends, family and past vacations. Today your gaze got stuck on one photo in particular. It was a group photo with you and some friends. The guy on the far left had been your crush but he had a girlfriend now. Still he looked so good in the photo and you couldn’t help yourself feeling a little horny.  
“Now is really not the time” you said to yourself out loud.  
Your notes had not gotten more understandable in the mean time and you tried to focus on them instead of the nice body of the guy in the photo. You wrote something down not knowing if it would make sense tomorrow morning.

  
After some time you remembered the apple that sat next to the knife on your desk. Without looking you started to cut a piece from the fruit. The knife was quite dull and halfway through it got stuck on something. You still had your eyes on the page before you and tried to apply more force to cut the piece already. And cut you did. Your finger.  
Dumbfounded you starred at your thumb as blood ran from the blunt cut. Only when dopes started to landed on your notebook you began to move, sprinting to the bathroom.  
The wound was not deep, thankfully. You bandaged your finger and went back to your room flopping down in your chair. It was really not your night. You signed in frustration and examined your notebook. Blood had dripped on the page however thankfully not on the actual notes but only on the doodles.  
“Well at least something went okay”, you mumbled.

  
Suddenly you noticed something was different, there was a smell in your room that you could not quite place. Herbs maybe or some sort of perfume. Pleasant but unfamiliar. You felt a tingling in you neck. You turned and saw someone was behind you. With a scream you tried to get up but the chair impeded you and you fell to the ground. Pain shot up from you knee. Still you backup away from the figure your heart beating hard in your chest. You hit something hard with your back, the closed door.  
“Well, someone is surprised”, the stranger said. It was a man in a red suit. You could not see his face clearly as the desk lamp only pointed down, but his short dark hair was styled in a was that reminded you of old timey Hollywood actors, parted on the side and carefully combed.  
“Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?”  
He took a step towards you.  
“You let me in”  
He did not even try to hide how amused he was by you behavior. You slide up the door into a standing position. The pain in your knee had almost disappeared. The man took another casual step towards you.  
“So what do you need?”, He asked. The smile that appeared on his face would have been charming if he was not a random that has just broken into your apartment.  
“Who are you?” Your voice was quiet. “HOW did you get in here?”  
The stranger rolled his eyes.  
“You called me to do your bidding” You just stared. What was he talking about? “You can call me.. Bin.”  
He was at arm length now and you could tell two things, the smell was his perfume and he was maybe the most gorgeous man you had ever seen. His pretty eyes were glued on your face.  
“What do you need?” He asked again.  
“All of that in my head” you gestured towards your desk and snorted. If he was a crazy killer he would have done something by now, wouldn’t he?  
Bin looked at the desk and frowned.  
“Not really my specialty”  
“And what is your specialty?” He looked back at you and his eyes sparked mischievously.  
“Tax evasion.”  
“Wha-?”

He laughed.  
“Not really something you want to do” he took another step closer. What was the perfume? you asked yourself. It was good but now the its source was so close it was different. For some reason you felt tingly all over, the want you had wanted to forget was back and you glanced at the photos on the wall. Bin followed your eyes, the expression on his face didn’t change.  
“I think I know what you need”, he said his voice sounded darker than before. His hand was suddenly on the closed door next to your head.  
“And what is that?” You asked not breaking eye contact.  
“Sleep” he said and smile genuinely.  
“Are you going to rufy me?” You sounded nervous.  
“No” he held his hand out for you to take. At this point you were convinced that this was in fact some horny fever dream and that you were indeed asleep at you desk. What other explanation was there for a got guy to suddenly appear in room in the middle of the night. You took his hand and he led you to the bed. Bin gestured for you to sit down.  
He started to unbutton his suit jacket.  
“Wha-?” He shushed you and let the jacket slide off his shoulders. The black dress shirt beneath looked silky and light. He unbuckled his belt as if he had all the time in the world. Your eyes followed his hands and you noticed his nice thighs as well as his broad shoulders. His hands were on the button of his pants now and your eyes flickered up to his face. He was watching your reaction. He didn’t open his pants instead kneeled in front of you, bringing your faces close.  
“I think” his voice was almost a whisper now and he licked his lips before continuing “you need a good night sleep and a good fuck” The last part he whispered in your ear then sat back on his knees. You felt you heart beat fast in your chest and your face burning.

  
“Am I right?”  
You looked into his eyes. This was a dream anyways why hesitate? You raised your hand and cupped his cheek. It was soft and warm, it felt *real*. You ran your fingers though his hair making it a bit messy. He let it happen and despite his expressionless face he swallowed audibly.  
“Yes, I think that would be good.”  
Your hand was in his neck now and you lightly pulled him towards you bringing your lips together. His lips were soft and warm. He smiled briefly before kissing you back passionately. You head spun with his smell and the intoxicating feeling of kissing someone you wanted. Your hand was still in his hair but it was to short in the back to really tangled your fingers in it. You loved the way he moved his lips and tongue, it was sending butterflies to your stomach.  
He pulled back and you followed not wanting the kissing to end. Bin’s lips wear pink now and slightly swollen. Beautiful.  
“What do you want me to do?”  
You locked eyes and you without thinking, without hesitation you said: “Strip for me.”  
Realizing what you had said you gasped.  
He smiled and nodded in appreciation: “Good choice” he untied his shoelaces and slipped his shoes and socks off.  
You frowned his action.

  
“Once I start taking the rest of I won’t have tome for that” he chuckled. Standing up he was towering over you. Bin started by uncuffing the sleeves of his shirt and rolling them up. Even his forearms looked muscular and you got the feeling that you were not ready for the rest of his body. He unbuttoned two or three of the buttons on his shirt but stopped and slowly run one hand from his neck down. You eyes followed the movement as it was slightly opening the shirt, teasing the skin beneath but never quite revealing much. He turned around and ran his hands over his round ass. The shape made really want to touch it too. While your gaze was fixed on perfect butt he had completely unbuttoned the shirt and slowly let it fall off his shoulders. This was definitely a wet dream you decided. He discarded his pants and casually turned around. Your face burning and you half covered it with one of hand.  
“Is it too much?” He teased and ran one hand through his hair, being well aware how this action showcased his arms. He smirked but only of a moment. Coming a step closer, he took your hands and pressed them to his chest then running them slowly down. His skin was warm and soft but you could feel the hard muscles beneath. He let go of your hands and let you explore for yourself.  
“Can you move back?” You looked at him then down. You had been sitting on the edge of the bed all this time. “Hm?”  
You didn’t know what he meant and when you didn’t move he pushed on your knees sliding you more into the middle of the bed. You couldn’t help but giggle and he smiled too before sitting on you lap. The bed made a sound at your combined weight.

  
“It will hold” he said seeing the look of concern on your face. “Give me your hands”  
You did and he placed them on his thighs that were on either side of yours. They held up his weight so it was not on you. You could not get enough of how his body felt, you did not want to stop touching it and for some reason you especially liked the feeling and shape of his thighs.  
“I saw you looking earlier” he whispered. “Maybe you wanna ride them next time” He kissed you and the question on the tip of your tongue was forgotten.  
You moved into a lying down position and he was on top of you. He kissed your neck and you raised your head exposing it more. Your hand was on his arm running circles on the nice curves of his muscles.

  
“Take your shirt off” he said pulling back from your neck. _Oh god he’s gonna see me naked_. You avoided his eyes and did not move to do anything.  
“Is that not okay?” It sounded like he was really concerned.  
“Well..I..” You could not tell him the reason, that was more embarrassing.  
“I’m sure you’re gorgeous, but if it makes you uncomfortable..”  
He turned his face towards the lamp on the desk, pursued his lips and released a puff of air as if he was blowing out a candle. The lamp turned off. Your room was plunged into darkness.  
“...How ... did you?”  
“That’s nothing”  
A few moments later your eyes adjusted and the dim light from the streetlights painted a fuzzy black and white sketch of your room and the man above you.  
“Is it better now?” His thumb gently traveled from your temple into your hair.  
“Yes.”  
“Can I take off your shirt?” You still felt embarrassed about your body, but at least like this you did not have to see his reaction, so you nodded and sat up. He ran his hands over your sides as he took it off. You didn’t wear a bra today out of convenience. His hands explored you back until one of them landed in the back of your head and he pulled you in for a kiss. Unlike before it was needy and you could feel your stomach tighten in anticipation.

  
“You’re so soft” he breathed against your cheek “I love it so much” His lips were on yours again. You put your arms around his upper body and sank back into the bed pulling him with you. He brought his knee between your legs and you opened them for him.  
One of his hands started to gently massage one of your breasts.  
He started kissing down your neck and collarbone to your other breast. First came some closed lip kisses that made your heart flutter but then he started to run his tongue around your nipple until it hardened. He sucked it into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before lightly biting down on it. Your hand shot to his head and grab his hair tightly. Every consecutive bite went straight between your legs like an electric shock. He sucked one last time on your slightly abused nipple before moving to the other one. He licked it which left it wet, then blew on it drawing a whimper from you. Even in the dark you could see his cocky smile. His lips closed around your nipple and with the first light bite your hips moved involuntarily in hopes of some friction, but there was nothing just your underwear feeling uncomfortably wet. The only mercy he showed was the slight movement of his hips so that you could feel his hardness pressing against your thigh. The biting and sucking was starting to make you feel desperate you wanted him in you now. One of your labored breath came out as a very quiet moan. Apparently this was the signal he was waiting for because he gave the nipple a last flick and suck before letting it go.  
He moved up your body and planted a chest kiss on your lips.  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” His voice was deeper than before and it felt like he was barely holding it together.  
“Please”

  
He let out a breath that was almost most a moan. You pulled him in crashing you lips together. With one hand he tried to pull down you pants and underwear at once. You helped and together you got rid of it. You ran your hand down his back, cupping his amazing ass before wandering to the front and feeling his hard penis through the underwear. He broke the kiss and took the last piece of clothing off. You opened the drawer next to the bed and found a condom. You held it up for him. For a moment he hesitated and you feared that you were about to have an argument but he did not say anything and just took it.  
The next thing you knew you had your legs wrapped around his waist as he entered you. You inhaled sharply at the sudden stretch and he froze in his motion. You took a few breaths before slightly rocking your hips and digging your heels into his back. He buried himself in you and you knew this was not going to take long. His width was perfect for you and would you come so fast.  
He moaned quietly at the feeling of you clenching around him.  
“Are you okay?” He kissed you cheek and looked into your eyes.  
“It’s so much.”

  
He hummed in agreement and kissed you. His hands untangled your legs from his waist and bend them as far towards your chest as possible and began slowly thrusting into you. You immediately knew why he had done that. Each in and out passed your g spot and you would have sat up if could. The tension built in your body fast and you threw your head to the side. “Please” you didn’t know what you were even asking for.  
He let go your legs and gave you a few hard fast thrusts before stopping abruptly.  
Your eyes flew open and you could see the immense restraint on his face. He placed one hand next to your head and leaned forward until his face was buried in the crook of your neck. You couldn’t take it and rolled your hips for some friction. You were so close. Only a little bit more. You heard him breath in sharply and a moan followed. His breath hot on your skin.  
“Don’t be so impatient” he said and kissed your neck.  
He brought his hand between you and started to move his hips slowly while his thumb rubbed your clit. The thrusts got faster and harder and his small moans in your ear took you higher. You felt so good, your back arched of the mattress as you clenched around him. With a few gentler movements of his hips he let you ride out your orgasm. You breathed hard feel completely relaxed.  
“You should sleep”, he said in your ear and suddenly you felt incredibly sleepy.

Epilogue

You opened your eyes to a room filled with morning sun and one minute before your alarm was supposed to wake you. Looked around. You were alone. Your pants hung over the desk chair and you were wearing a T-shirt and underwear. You could have sworn under oath that you had not been alone when you fell asleep. There was a vague memory of being held tight in a warm embrace.  
The sudden loud music from your alarm clock almost made you fall out of bed. You didn’t have time to think about your dream from last night because the exam was tomorrow.  
You went over to your desk and turned off the alarm clock. Your notebook was still open, oddly the last page you remember writing on was missing.  
“Maybe I dreamed that too?” You looked at your hands, no cuts.

You studied all day but something was off. Usually after only sleeping five hours you would be unusable by afternoon but you felt good.  
Evening came and you decided to go to bed early but sleep was evading you. Lying in bed in your dark room You could not stop thinking about the exam. Worrying about the outcome, about oversleeping and being late, about forgetting your pens.  
You shivered under the blanket. It had been cold today and the walls sometimes seemed to be more for decorative than to keep the cold (and heat) out.  
“I wish I could finally sleep” you said to the empty room. You turned to the side and closed your eyes in an attempt to manifest sleep and warmth.  
You heard the floor creaking but it always did that so you did not even react. There was a smell in the air, some perfume you knew.  
“Then sleep.”

Loud music started playing and the clock showed the time, 7 am. You woke up with a start, heart beating hard in your chest.  
Under the warm stream of water you thought about last night. Had you somehow continue dreaming about that guy? Hadn’t it been that perfume that you had smelled last night too?  
You shook your head as if the motion could case away the thoughts.

The exam wasn’t as bad as you had expected but you felt exhausted as you left the room. A classmate joined you outside but after a few exchanges something caught your eye. At a table sat a guy in a gray hoodie reading a book. The red stripe on the hoodie had drawn your attention but the guys face kept it there. He wore glasses today and his dark hair wasn’t style but you were sure: this was the guy from your dream.  
“I will call you later” you said to your classmate not taking your eyes of the guy.  
You went over and before any anxiety could creep in you asked: “excuse me do we know each other?”  
He looked up from his book. The way he stared at you over the rim of his glasses reminded you of a stereotypical librarian.  
“That’s a pretty bad pick up line”  
“Oh I..” you mumbled earning you a mischievous smile from him.  
“But it worked” He closed the book and got up.  
“How about a coffee? Or something to eat?” he added as an afterthought.  
In his jeans and hoodie he blended in well with students. You did not say anything because you were still not sure what was happening here. It had been a dream right? He was standing next to you now and you could smell it again, the perfume.  
“So?” He, the one who had called himself Bin, stood before you and you were pretty sure now that you had not dreamed. You could remember the feeling of his skin beneath your fingers too vividly to be a dream.  
“Maybe you need help with your taxes this time” he said.  
“It wasn’t a dream wasn’t it?” You asked.  
“No. If you want I will explain but you’re hungry and would rather not have to deal with a hangry person. Come!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bin during Bad Idea promotions was way too hot.


End file.
